Unkissable
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS oneshot. Sakura posed a question to Syaoran as a friend. Was she unkissable? The question leaves Syaoran perplexed as he tries to figure out what's going on. The guilty expression of his friends did start to give him some second thoughts. :funny:


MS

Summary: Sakura has been going on dates for the last couple of months. Some were guys she could think she could like, while others are guys that were interested in her that she thought she might like. Somehow though, she was getting desperate. None of the guys tried to kiss her. Was she unkissable?

And yes, I know it's not a word. This is an AU. It started with me having a completely different idea, but this is what I came up with. I'm thinking that the original might work as another one-shot, so expect it as well. I am also currently working on the next chapter to Sugar Daddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Unkissable **

-

"It was another bust," Syaoran looked to his side, finding his friend Sakura plopping herself onto the seat next to his on the outside tables. It was the middle of spring. The temperatures had already risen, spring already in the air as the breeze caressed the newly sprung leaves of the budding trees. "I wonder if I have some type of plague or something like it."

His friends kept silent as they felt him turn his attention to Sakura. They were shaking their heads inwardly as their conversation was dropped. They could understand it. The guy had been crushing on his friend for years and it seemed that this was the only thing he would keep to himself in lieu of anything actually coming out of it.

"What?" Syaoran took in her dejected appearance, her chin propped against the table as she had her arms straight out at either side. Her usual exuberance was gone. What had happened to have dampened her usual high spirits?

He allowed himself to pat her shoulder, only having her turn her head to him. There was turmoil in her eyes. She really was aggravated by something.

"I want you to be very truthful to me Syaoran," she was serious. "I want you to tell me if anyone's been saying things about me."

"Things? What do you mean?" Syaoran looked to his other side, his eyes narrowing on his friends who only shook their heads in trepidation as they moved their hands in denial to any connection to whatever Sakura was talking about.

"I want to know if someone's been talking about me or rumors around the school," there was a slight pout as she crossed her arms around her chest. It seemed her humor had undergone a change from dejected to angry.

"Why would you say that Sakura?" Takahashi asked as he felt an inner alarm raising within him. He, like the others, knew that Sakura was very close guarded by both Syaoran and Tomoyo in different ways. You really didn't want to mess with the girl if you didn't want to have a visit to the nurse's office, or have school become a hell of infinite proportions. Tomoyo wasn't the princess of the school just for show.

"Has anyone been saying anything about you?" Syaoran's voice was rising as he shot questioning glares to his friends who would have heard anything circulating around the school. As he saw their silent replies, he only got more confused. Although, he had seen a bit of a waver in one of their eyes. Maybe it hadn't been there though since he really couldn't see it again after focusing on him. He had to dismiss it since it seemed groundless.

"Why do you think there's something going around?" if he really wanted to get to the root of this he would have to be the one asking the questions.

"Well, I just really wouldn't be able to explain it otherwise," her anger imploded, deflating her to her first stage of inner despair. "You know I told you that I was going on a date yesterday with Hiro-san."

The words only succeeded in having the breakfast he had just digested move dangerously inside his stomach. He had already had put up with her smiles and comments when it came to Hiro-san for days and now it looked like she was just going to continue after they had their 'date'. Syaoran had the urge to crush something.

"I thought our date went well," somehow with her tone, he felt his insides loosen. He felt guilty that he was feeling better while she felt so rotten.

"Did he do anything that made you uncomfortable?" he could only deduce from her expression that something bad had happened. Had he tried to take liberties or forced himself on Sakura? His companions were sweat dropping in the background as they felt him tighten up. It wasn't good to get Syaoran riled up since it just meant that the imminent explosion would most likely catch them in the crossfire.

"Did he force himself on you?" Sakura only shook her head, not hearing the warning in his rising question. The expelling of sighs of relief from his friends only had her wondering what was going on with them.

"That's the problem," Sakura groaned as she went back to her original position, her chin propped against the edge of the table as her shoulders hit a lower line.

"The problem is that he didn't try to take liberties?" she only sighed in contempt as she saw he didn't understand her at all.

"Syaoran," Sakura turned his body to her so that he would be facing her straight on as she started to explain her problem. "I have been on many dates with various guys. Some of them were guys that I liked. Others were ones that asked me out that I thought I could get to like. Others really were just guys that were further down the ladder but I really couldn't say no because of personal reasons."

"You're confusing me," Syaoran was about to wring out his hair as the words were ones he really didn't want to hear under any circumstance. She was dragging him down without even meaning to talking about that subject matter. "Is this really necessary?"

"I'm trying to make you understand," she let his nag slip away. "I haven't been kissed Syaoran. Not even once." Her revelation was followed by inscrutable grumbling from her that couldn't be deciphered.

Somehow, hearing her say the words just jumps tarted his heart. His chest was a combustible engine that was going at a high speed. Syaoran opened his mouth, no words coming out as his wide eyes just kept staring at her face.

She seemed to be waiting for a response. She had expected him to say something after her revelation. Instead, it looked like he wouldn't even try to comfort her. She turned her head to their other companions, her brow raised as they coughed into their hands, their eyes shifting to any other place but her own face.

By their avoidance and stances, she could only think that they may have some knowledge as to what was going on. Syaoran was dismissed from her quest as he seemed as surprised as she was over her revelation while the other guys did anything but alleviate her thoughts on the matter.

"Wait a minute," as his eyes focused, he looked around him to find Sakura standing over his friends, her hands placed on her waist as she glared down at them. He hadn't realized she had stood from the seat and gone over to his other side.

She gave a slight jump of surprise as he reached for her hand, pulling her back to his other side, sitting her down. His friends took the chance to excuse themselves, hightailing it as fast as they could to avoid the girl.

"Do you know anything about this?" from her question, Syaoran could see that she'd had unearthed something.

"I don't know anything about nothing," he made sure to keep her mouth closed as she tried to fire up another question. "What do you mean they haven't kissed you?"

"That's just what I mean," she stressed the words. "I've gone out on dates for the past few years with a couple of guys and not one, not one," she was sure to accentuate her words. "Tried to even kiss me goodnight."

Somehow she caught the slight turn of his lips at her pronouncement. She would have had to be blind to not see that he was glad over her words. "And you let them get away. I was about to get the truth out of them."

He grasped her arm as she tried to stand once again, stopping her from following his male friends. "What do you mean?"

"They had such guilty faces after I told them I felt like a leper since it seemed like I was so unkissable," her anger was gone again as she simply let herself let it go. She would corner them later, and god help them, they wouldn't be able to get away. "I'm sure they do know something."

"Unkissable? What would give you such an idea?"

"Have you been listening to me?" she was exasperated, wondering what she'd just spent the last twenty minutes of her life explaining.

"Yes, but if they didn't try it, that just means that they're morons," Sakura couldn't help but want to hug him. She went with the impulse, her arms going around his neck as she felt him waver before returning her comforting hug.

"You always do know what to say to make me feel better," she patter his back before pulling back. "Still, there's only so much a girl will take from trying to get a kiss and not being able to get the hint across to her dates."

"You mean you wanted them to kiss you?" it was like a foreign subject. It was probably his own bias, but he really just couldn't stomach the thought.

"I'm sixteen years old Syaoran," her exasperation was back. "I want to be kissed. I should have been kissed already. The fact that none of my dates volunteered to do so will have anyone wondering if there's anything wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," she felt a bit startled inside, her eyes searching his change in expression. Syaoran put his hand over her own, grasping it on the table as his eyes searched her own. There was something there. She saw several emotions flicker over his face as if he wanted to say something but needed to organize his thoughts.

"What?" she had to ask as the silence between them had her own body winding tight. She could tell that something was going to happen.

His free hand came to her forehead, brushing away one of her bangs as his fingertips brushed against her skin. The feathery touch had her breaking goose bumps all over her arms, shivering as anticipation built inside of her.

Somehow she wasn't surprised, but she was at the same time. What a contradiction?

"Are you going to kiss me Syaoran?" her voice was low, the tone mild as she voiced her thoughts. She could have hit herself as she heard it coming out of her mouth, her gaze catching his smirk as he framed her face with both hands and came closer.

"Yes, I am," he whispered back a scant few inches before he kissed her. Right there in the middle of the school right before the first warning bell rung, Syaoran Li finally kissed Sakura Kinomoto.

"You're not unkissable," he whispered back to her as he pulled back, his lips tingling from the sensation as her eyes fluttered open.

He saw her lips open, her tongue moistening them as she looked down at her hand, fastened inside his own. Sakura had never truly realized how small they were to his in comparison. How many other things hadn't she realized, she had to wonder?

His eyes were shining, amused at the fact that she was lost inside his stare. "I'm glad for whatever it was that is going on," Sakura's eyes hooded as she continued their pull to one another and set her lips on his.

The friction sent elusive tingles through her whole body. Even the tips of her fingers were sensitized as she rubbed the thumbs of her fingers against his palm.

"Somehow I get the feeling I'm going to be making up for the missed opportunities," her breathless admission after they parted the second time had them both chuckling.

"I don't think it'll be a hardship for us," they would have remained sitting, the minutes rolling by had not one of their classmates alerted them of the final bell.

With the developments, the inquiry Sakura had planned had been forgotten. What did it matter now? Although it may have shone a light on the proceedings.

----------------------------------

OMAKE

Hiro-san looked to the right as he walked Sakura home from their date. It had been a pleasant evening. The small girl had been very entertaining. Still, he couldn't get other the feeling that he was being watched.

It had started when he had caught a glimpse of some of his school mates at the cineplex. He had to drive the feeling away as he looked to his side, watching her arms swinging. He wondered how she would react if he tried to grasp her hand.

Somehow they had stopped as she went to get a drink and he'd been left cooling his heels as there were only a handful of blocks before they would be at her doorstep. There were many things he could do until they reached their destination.

As such would be the thought of a kiss. He was sure that she wouldn't mind it if he tried to get a kiss. It had been a successful outing until now.

He was bumped from behind, throwing him out against someone else. "I'm sorry man," he was apologized to. "Oh hey guys, its Hiro-san," it took him some seconds before he put the face with one of the guys from his gym class.

"What are you doing here? Are you on a date?" it was the usual male ribbing as he relaxed in their presence. "Who's the lucky gal?" He got somber looks as he told them her name, uneasiness coming over him as they put space between him and them.

"Don't you know that Sakura is Syaoran's girl?" the question only brought out more questions as confusion set in.

"No, she's not," even though he tried not to, he could feel a niggling doubt settle as he was warned about the rumors going around the school and talking the male half had been assuming until then.

"Man, you really don't want to mess around with that girl," that was the consensus. "Just ask Takahashi. He's known them for years and would be the first to tell you that while they seem nothing but friends, the two have actually been together since they were ten years old."

"Why would she have accepted my date then?" they only shrugged, pointing out various reasons.

"She could just be trying to make him jealous," another one offered to their huddle. "That guy has a huge temper and going out on a date with his girl might just get you killed. He's one of the best athletic guys of our year for a reason Hiro. I'd be very careful where I was placing those hands of yours if I didn't want them dislocated."

With that, he parted company from them. There was a lot to think about as she was back. The rest of the walk home was done with him asking a couple of pointed questions, trying to feel his way around this. As he left a wondering and confused Sakura on her doorstep with a sharp wave, he made a strategic retreat.

Maybe he would be able to cover his tracks if he avoided any mention of this. That had been a closed call.

The wonders of misinformation had done it again.

* * *

The last part was just fun for me to write. I included it for you readers to get a glimpse of how it all came about. And for those who might still be a bit confused, the problem is that rumors had been circulating for many months that Sakura and Syaoran were already dating, and with their familiarity, I'm sure that they just kept assuming things and took them for facts. My focus was on the first part of course. I hope you liked it. Although it probably didn't make much sense to you guys. There are a couple of oneshots I'm working on right now, so you may see them before the big Vday this weekend as well as an update on Sugar Daddy. Keep reading and reviewing of course ;).

MS

-


End file.
